The Pharaoh's Protectors
by Mrs.Ash Ketchum
Summary: Three teens on spring vacation end up meeting the YugiOh gang.They have alot in common and during the time of hanging out the past repeats itself. YxOC
1. New Girl In Town

"talking" 'thought' (giggling & exc.) Authors note

PG 13 for rough language and violence. I am a proud owner of not owning Yugi-Oh, because I would hate all of the deadlines and junk. I do not own anything except myself and Eric (my dad).On with the story. Hope you like it. If you don't, then you hate everything good. Humph.

THE PHAROH'S PROTECTORS

Chapter 1 "New Girl in Town"

"Rebecca," said Rebecca's grandfather. "Remember that girl in Florida?"

"Wasn't she the one who's father works for you at the airport?", Rebecca asked.

"Yes, her father has a business with me and his daughter is Laura.She is going to accompany her father here. They are coming in two days they will stay for two weeks. Maybe while they're here you can show her around with friends and stuff, she'll like that.okay?""Sure, I'll call some of them now."She has some jobs to do, so kind of go around her schedule alright?" grandfather said. "Alright will do," said Rebecca.

2 Days Later-

"Hey Laura, how was your flight?" Rebecca said happily. "Great.""Hey Eric", the grandfather said."Welcome to California! Did you enjoy your flight?""It was great and now we have to go to the hotel to get ready for Monday. My gosh I didn't know there were so many schools that don't fit her curriculum here.""Wow, anyways you are not going to a hotel, you're to stay at our house.""Oh we can't do that it would be too much to ask."Laura and her father said shaking their heads."No, nonsense, you will live with us for two weeks.""Yeah, were going to have so much fun!"Rebecca said excitedly."I guess so, why not dad, can we stay?" "Laura!"Her father scolded her. "Then it's decided, come along now. Let's not waste time talking in the airport."

In the house-

"Wow, you have a gorgeous house Mr.Hawkins," Laura said, amazed of what she was looking at." Thank you so much for letting us stay at your home." Her father turned to look at him and dropped his luggage there. "No problem."

"Come on Laura I'll show you my room." "Okay." "Thank you so much."

Rebecca's Room-

"Gorgeous room here Beck."Laura said admiring the room."Thank you, guess what? You're going to the same school as I am. So here are your clothes." "I thought I had to guess?" " Oh well I told you anyway."Laura unpacked and they're both in bed talking about the next 2 weeks how much fun their going to have "Laura what kind of jobs do you have and can yea go to the beach this Saturday?"Rebecca asked to sleeping Laura. " Laura Laura Laura." She asked a bunch of times and finally realizing she fell asleep. Time difference: California-9: 30, Florida 12:30

Monday Morning

"LAURA WAKE UP, NOW!" Rebecca screamed in Laura's ear to wake her up. " I'm up, I'm up, I'm up."(Yawn) "I am so tired, what time is it?" Laura asked tiredly. " 7:30." "Oh my gosh were going to be late." "No duh, I have been trying to wake you up for a half hour." "Oh gee whiz you couldn't wake me up harder?" "Gee is that what I get for waking you up? Here I found out your going to the same school as I am, so here is your uniform .You know what I will get to show you around at school." "Great I get to wear a uniform and I am not in Florida anymore." (Rebecca's mouth opened to say something then Laura said something so she closed it.) " I know I know more and more schools are wearing them . Rats." "Come on were going to be late." Laura said before poor Rebecca said something.

Running to school-

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" "We're late for school, what else?" I also see you're late as usual, Joey." "Ha ha ha, very funny, and who is she?" "She, she is not your type." "Well we'll see about that. Hey do you think you're my-" "No, come on Rebecca were late and I don't know where I'm going," Laura said, cutting Joey off, and started to run faster. "All right, all right, all right." "I'll call you later. Okay Rebecca?" "Fine." So they started to race to school.

At lunch at Rebecca's school-

Laura is 15 and Rebecca is 13 so they have different classes but same lunch. "How was your classes so far?" "Very nice and can you believe that most of the boys asked me if I had a boyfriend?" "You, who on earth would want to go out with you?" "Gee thanks that made me feel real good." (Snickering from Rebecca.) "Don't worry about it Laura you'll find some one." "Thanks Rebecca."

Domino High School lunch-

"Hi guys." Joey said walking to the gang. "Hey Jou." The gang said in unison. " Did you guys know that Rebecca has a new friend?" "No." Tea said. "Is she pretty? "Tristan asked forgetting about his lunch ."Ooooohhhhh yaaaa." "Oh please don't you guys ever get tired of talking about girls and food?" "No, we stop talking about that and start talking about duel monsters." Joey responded. "Your hopeless." Tea said. "I thought maybe we can call her later and see if her friend needs a tour guide or not." "Great idea Joey why don't we call her to see if we can show her around." Yugi said."Oooooo want to know what she looks like?" Joey asked nudging his friend. "Joey how long have you known me?" "To long."

Back to the girls-

"Laura can you go to the beach with my friends and I Saturday?" "I guess."

" Great." RING RING RING! "Time for class, again." Laura said with an exasperated sigh.

Later-

Bring bring bring! "Hello?" "Hey Rebecca this is Yugi." Said Yugi on the other line. "Hey Yugi whats up?" "Nothing much. Hey listen do you have a new friend with you? Joey said he saw a girl with you this morning is that correct?" "Yes her name is Laura.Oh we were talking today about going to the beach would you like to come?" "Just a second let me ask the guys."Yugi pressed the hold button. "Hey guys would you like to go the beach?" "Ya!" "But what day?" Tea asked curiously. "Hold on. (Went back to the phone) what day?""Saturday at 8:00 don't be late." (Giggle) "Alright we'll be there" "Great bye Yugi see you then." "Ok bye Rebecca." Both hung up the phone. "Well guys were going to the beach at 8 on Saturday." "At night?" Joey asked stupidly. "No you dimwit" Tristan said."In the morning." "oh that makes more sense." "I sure hope so." "And what does dat supposed to mean?" "You know what I mean." "No I don't." "You are such an idiot." "No I am not." "You are to." They keep fighting so I am not going to write all of that down

Back at Rebecca's house-

"It's a done deal Laura all of my friends are coming to the beach Saturday." "And I have a done deal for you to." "What's that?" "I have a job at the beach for a hour so I would be late." "No now I have to call my friends up again and tell them come at nine."Rebecca whined. 'Sorry anyway you don't have to do that. You can go to the beach and I will be an hour late o.k? Now lets get to bed we have a long day tomorrow at school." "O.k" They were brushing their teeth till Rebecca asked a personal question. "Laura?" "Hmm" "Do you have a boyfriend?" (spit) "No good night Rebecca sleep well and don't let the bed bugs bite especially the real ones." "Good night Laura"

This is basically my very first story I have ever written so please R&R. don't worry there will be tons of adventure and a whole lot more of things. So please keep reading. PLEASE (puppy dogface.)


	2. Dreams Come True

"talking" 'thought' (sweatdrop) authors note

I am a proud owner of not owning Yugi-Oh if I did the whole series would go down the tube. However I am a proud owner of one of my best friends Sam and of coarse Laura and the father.

The Pharaoh's Protectors

Chapter 2 "Dreams Come True"

Laura was rolling around on her guest bed sweating, rolling around getting caught between the sheets, and mumbling things.

(Dream)

"We got to stop him or he will destroy everything in sight. "Laura shouted practically panicking. "You got that right I will destroy you all." A boy said around her age. She didn't see his face but she knew it was a friend of hers. "You mean your telling me you forgot those nine years, I think, we have been friends now you want to kill me?" "Lightning Bolt attack!" It hit Laura and the people she was with by this electric charge from his hands. "That's it your dead, dead, dead, dead, dead meat, got that Dead!" She ran since he was above the ground she ran up and tackled him in the air. "Where did she go?" He asked after the tackle. He tried to levitate again but he realized she was his anchor from doing so. "Joey, Tristan hold on to him tightly." They did so as commanded from Laura. The teenager tried to escape from the others but failed. "This will hurt I'm sorry. "She said putting her hands to his forehead. He screamed "Noooooo."

(End of dream)

She fell off her bed panting breathlessly from her guest bed. She untangled herself and went into the bathroom.(still panting) "What was that all about?" "Had another vision dream?" "Hey where have you been? I haven't talked to you it seems like ages, Yamura." "Well what do you expect? You have been so busy lately I was starting to think you forgot about me." "How can I forget about you of all the things we've been through?" "Gee thanks, that makes me feel the love." "It should it was a compliment. Like I said you can talk to me anytime okay?" "Alright." "I need to get to bed so I'll chat with you later o.k?" "Sure good night." "Ditto"

Saturday-

Rebecca's grandfather and Laura's father droped them off at the beach. Laura saw her grandfather so she ran to him to greet him. Rebecca saw Laura shaking her head and guessed they had a problem. Laura ran to her friend and told her whats going on. "Laura what's wrong?" "My grandfather wants to photograph me to put in a magazine so I have to model for him for an hour." "Okay I will see you later then." "Wait where will you be?" "You will find me." "Oh okay."

Later-

"Rebecca!" Tea yelled to get her attention. "Hi guys what's up?" "Where is that girl that was with you the other day?" Joey blurted out while looking everywhere for her. "She's over there. Her grandfather wants to put her in a magazine." "Wow then she must be famous." "Nah see she is a unknown model." Rebecca explained. Everyone was enjoying the beach till a half-hour passed. "Hey guys." Laura said coming over to the gang. Tristan then saw Laura stopped playing volleyball with Yugi and went over to her. "Hi my name is Tristan would you like-" He got caught off by Laura saying no to him knowing exactly what he was going to ask.Basically do you want to go out with me?When she said no you could hear Joey snickering ."I'm going to make a sandcastle with Joey." "Tristan were right in the middle of a volleyball game. The one you begged me to play with you." Tristan has been asking the gang to play some volleyball with him. "I'll play with you." "My name is-" "Yugi Motou Rebecca has told me so much about you." "No I didn't!" Laura with a smile sneakily stepped on her foot.

Later in the Afternoon-

Yugi and Laura got tied of playing volleyball so they were tied. It was getting late and everyone said goodbye. All of them went home after a long day.

Yugis House-

"What's wrong with you? You look like your worried about an evil force about to get us or something." Yugi said to Yami in a transparent form against the wall. "I can't stop thinking about that girl Laura. It just bothers me. It's like someone is inhabiting inside her, like you and I." "Oh, well just don't get to paranoid, Yami." "I got an idea why don't you keep an eye on her." "no." "yes." "no" "yes" "no "yes" "never." "Please." Yami used the puppy face like what yugi always does if he wants something. "Fine fine fine fine fine fine." "Thank you." "Oh shut up." Yugi said leaving when he left Yami started to snicker. Yugi went down stairs to find his grandfather about to come up stairs. "Oh Yugi, Rebecca and her little friend are coming over tonight because Aurthor has a celebration tonight at the airport he has to go to. So no funny business." "What?" "Nothing." "O.K." 'Yami did you hear that? I bet you're happy about this.' 'Extremely.' 'Figures.'

Later-

"Hi Mr. Motou!" Rebecca said happily walking into the game shop. "Hello." Laura said shyly not as wild as Rebecca did. "Hi girls, you will sleep in the guest room, hope you will feel comfortable." "Sounds good to me." Rebecca said and Laura just hummed yes. "Good it's this way." "Grandpa?" Yugi yelled when he came down stairs and saw the two girls there. "Hey guys." "Needed something Yugi?" "Never mind." (ring ring ring.) "Hello?" "Yes I will tell them good bye." Mr. Motou hung up the phone. "Laura your father says you have to go to the airport and dress nicely." "Thank you. Rebecca do you know where the air port is from here?" "I'll take you there."Yugi offered he was still on the steps. "That would be great!" Laura put her stuff up stairs took out a strapless black sparkly dress and went into the restroom. After she put the dress on she was doing her hair. Yami was watching her do her hair. He was waiting for something to happen like a conversation with herself or anything like that.Yami disappeared when she took out a pair of shorts and started to put them on.

Yamis soul room-

"It's about time you got here." Yugi said in the room. "I was-" "Yami your blushing." Yugi said with a giggle. "Am I?" "Yes you are." "I was a, I was a, hey wait why are you here?" "Telling you we have to take Laura to the air port so get ready o.k." "Sure thing." "Later I want to know where were you." Yugi said slamming the door behind him. Once he left Yami was smiling maniacally with a sweatdrop.

Back in Yugis room-

"Yugi Laura's ready." "Be right down Grandpa."

Down stairs-

Yami switched places with Yugi to not find Laura but another. He saw Yamura. "Wow you look great." "Thank you ready?" "Yes lets go." Yugi switched places with Yami but then saw Laura. They got on bikes and headed to the airport.

During the bike ride to the airport-

They were half way there till "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Screaming people They stopped their bikes and saw people run away from a restaurant. Laura jumped off her bike. "Laura where are you going?" "To see what's up are you coming?" He nodded and jumped off after her. They saw stuff being swung around and going into a tornado like around a boy about their age levitating in the air. Everything was a mess but that wasn't the thing that caught Yugis eye was his friends under the table. "Sam?" Laura said in a shocked voice.

"You know him?" Yugi turned to look at her shocked for she knew him. "Know him? We've been going to Sunday School since nine years ago or more! We both live in Florida I guess he's also on Spring break here too." Sam looked up painfully and said "Help me." With that Laura put two fingers to her head. A sparkly golden lightning bolt was on her forehead. The body length staff that looked like cross with a lightning bolt in the middle was in front of her. She opened her eyes and grabbed it when she did she had a millennium eye on her forehead instead of a lightning bolt. Yugi once again changed into Yami. "Laura what is that?" He asked shocked then he looked around and looked horrified when he looked at the place. "We got to stop him or he will destroy everything!" "I will destroy you all!" Her dream came true

After the battle-

Sam was unconscious in Joey and Tristans arms. "Can you take him to Yugis house, he will be fine in a few hours. I got to hurry and get to the airport so please." "Sure if you explain later." "Deal I got bookit so see ya." Laura ran out of the restaurant got on the bike and Yugi followed her. Yugi and Yami changed when her staff disappeared

At the air port-

It was about to rain with a huge thunderstorm. They got there just in time before the down pour. They got inside quickly. Yugi changed into Yami again. "Thanks for bring me here……Yami." Yamura turned around and started walking till she felt a hand on her shoulder. "How would you know that?" "I'll tell you later but for right now I'm late.Since it's raining would you like to company me to the dinner?" "No I shouldn't I'm not dressed for it." "Of coarse you are your wearing a uniform so come on. Don't worry about it." "Alright I guess I'll go." Yami said walking with her inside. She accepted the award for her father because he was off doing something for the best advertisement of last year. They ate dinner and left early because it was getting late. They finally went to Yugis house finding everyone there waiting patiently for them to return home to explain everything. Since it was so late everyone decided to sleepover at the house for the night till morning.

That's it for now.I left ya tons of cliffes like: Who is Yamura? How dose she know Yami? Does Sam hve hidden power? Find out in the next chapter. R&R soon. I'll right the next chapter soon.

Love all

Ygosmtsp


	3. Mysteries Revealed

."talking," 'thought' (giggle & exc.) authors note

Try to get this "I DON'T OWN YUGI-OH! But I do like the show though.

But I do own Sam, Laura, Brandon, Eric, the scepters, and the Lightning Bolt Necklace.

THE PHAROHS PROTECTORS

Chapter 3 "Mysteries Revealed"

Everyone was asleep except Laura and Yamura. 'Laura I'm pretty sure everyone is asleep.' 'Thanks. Are you sure we have to do this?' 'Yes now come on.' 'Alright alright I'm going I'm going,' "Laura, Laura, Laura, Laura wake up now." Sam said very quietly to make sure he didn't wake up Rebecca. He slaps Laura on the face because she wouldn't wake up. He was about to do it again after a minute. But instead of her face he felt a hand hold on to his then he was thrown on the ground. Face down with someone on top of him with his arm behind his back. "Gosh your strong, get off me." He said trying to get up with no success. She let him get up and she led him into the bathroom. "Gladly come on lets go."

Bathroom-

"Okay a few questions. "He began while she was locking the door. "What's that, what happened in the restaurant, why are you here, and where am I? "He finished with a deep breath still pointing at her hand that had the Lightning Bolt necklace in it. "First off you're at my friends house his friends gladly took you to his house till you woke up. You somehow got a hold of this necklace and triggered something and you went bizork. But don't worry you just tried to kill my friends and I." She said when she turned around to see the light blue and brown-eyed boy Not like Darts from the series. with blond and brown streaked curled hair before she got cut off when he nodded and said "Good good good I mean WHAT!" With his eyes wide open and yelled. "Can you keep it down and may I finish?" She yelled in a whisper. "Sorry." "Anyway you're the leader of a group called the Protectors. We're sent from the past to protect a 5,000 year old pharaoh." "Well that shouldn't be to hard and you know what?" He said looking up because he sat down and was listening intently. "What?" She said looking at him. "This totally goes against our religion." He said chuckling at what he said. She heard him loud and clear so she gave him a whack in the head. "Ow" He said looking up and she was glaring at him. "Would you let me finish!" She said glaring more. He was silent and she knew he was listening.

"Okay then I'm here for spring vacation. Anyway your powers are growing so once you touched the necklace you took control of your powers and mine so that's probably why-"

"I used different things at once." He finished for her. "Exactly. So your powers are light, knowing everyone is, translation smarts, and you're the first protector." Laura finished quickly before he could interrupt again. "So why are you here?" She asked with a fake smile. " Same reason as you are." He replied. After a minute of thinking of what to do next. "Laura did you say I have power to know where everyone is?" He asked looking up.

"Yes why?" She asked looking at him again. "Because I'm feeling a major headache coming on so a sudden and I feel like someone with powers are near by." She looked at him in shock and he looked like he had no idea what's going on but he'll go with it. "Show me." She said in a serious tone. "Laura don't you think you need to get dressed?" Sam asked looking up and down. "Great idea I think I will go and do that." She said biting her lip then getting jumpy.

2 minutes later-

After she got dressed they were about to go through the door till. (yawn) Maybe if I had a drink of water that would help me get back to sleep." Yugi said going down stairs seeing two people tip toeing out the door. "Hold it!" Yugi said freezing Sam and Laura in their tracks. "Where are you guys going?" He asked when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you up then?" Laura asked a little irritated. "Why don't you answer mine first." He said glaring at her. "Were going to find the second Protector for Yami." She said glaring at him. "Oh let me go with you." Yugi said getting excited. "No stay here to protect that puzzle of yours." Laura said glaring more. "A mean person is after it so protect it." Sam said opening the door. " Please promise me you will." Laura looked real worried and that's what got him to stop asking questions. "Alright, I'll stay." Yugi said disappointed. "Great!" Laura said being cheered up. Before the two were about to leave Laura remembered something. "Oh and Yugi if anyone asks I'm taking Sam home." She said with a smile and leaving. When she did Yugi went upstairs changed and put the puzzle on.

Outside-

"Laura can we get killed?" Sam asked with a very scarred look. "Oh yea totally!" She said with a smile and seemed happy. "Laura I hope you realize this is not a game." He said seriously. "Yes I do Sam yes I do." She said solemnly and looking up at the stars above.

At the game shop-

Putting on shoes. Yugi started to talk with Yami. 'What's wrong?' Yami asked seeing Yugi put his shoes on. 'Yami, Laura is talking gibberish. She says something about being a protector?' 'Well lets follow them.' 'Doing that.' Yugi says in his head. He ran off the bed down the stairs. He went in one direction hoping he would find them. He caught a glimpse of them running to the park in a rush.

At the park-

Sam and Laura went into the park, which was deserted at the time. Cause it was in the middle of the night duh. "Sam listen to me. You got to put two fingers on your forehead and clear your head." Laura said while running. "Why what good will that do?"

"Remember what I always say? PEOPLE SHOULD LISTEN TO ME MORE OFTEN!" Laura screamed at Sam. "Fine." Sam does it and opens his eyes to see a huge life size scepter that look like a staff with a big orb on the top, which had no electricity in it. You know those big orbs with electricity in it and you touch them and your hair goes up? Ya those. "What's this?" "Do you have it out? Good." Laura said looking at a shocked face Sam. "Told you more people should listen." She said smiling. "So where's yours." He asked slyly. She did the same and got out her staff. "Right here." A scream of terror and pain interrupted them. When they got there they saw- "Brandon?" Laura said shocked at the site. "Please help or I'll kill you all!" Brandon said in a week voice but then after the or it seemed like someone else's dark voice. "He doesn't know how to stop does he?" Sam asked concerned. "No he doesn't." She answered getting angry. While trying to think of a plan he used some kind of a light shooter to attack on them.

Behind a tree-

'Yugi, don't you think we need to switch places?' Yami asked he didn't know what was going on. 'Gladly.' Yugi said switching places with him. When he did Yami saw what was happening. Sidewalks coming up from the ground, tree branches flying, and exc. Not a million years did he think he would do this.

Middle of the commotion-

They were about to attack but Sam thought he would warn Laura but instead saw Yamura. After he took his eyes off her he saw an electrocuted bench about to hit her. "Laura watch out!" He yelled and looked at Brandon to see that he was controlling its movements. During the warning Yamura was turning around to see what's going on. Before she turned all the way she felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around her with heavy breathing and an erg. The next thing she knew it. She was she felt herself in the air and feeling the temperature rise then went down. She then realized what had happened. There was an explosion with the bench hitting the water fountain and the reason for her rolling on the ground with the arms still holding her was from a big dip in the ground and they fell on the bottom of it. What really surprised her was it was Yami who saved her. "Are you okay?" He asked still on top of her. He looked up and saw what her real features were than what he saw in the bathroom. He was surprised to see her hair was spiked at the end of her real long waist down hair. It was all brown she had it down than seeing it in a ponytail. At the ends of it was blond. Her eyes of coarse were square brown eyes which you can barley see kindness in them. "Are you guys alright?" They heard Sam yell from on top of the dip not looking at them because he was paying attention to Brandon. "Yea", they both answered barely in a whisper. Yamura with Yami still on top of her breathed heavily and closed her eyes. With out thinking Yami for some odd reason he put his head near hers and about to kiss her till- "I know you guys can hear me. GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE NOW!" Sam yelled trying to get their attention. "I guess we got to go now before he kills us." Yami said still on top of her and inches from her face. "I guess but first can you get off of me." He is on top of her literally. She can't breath. She said still breathing hard. "Oh, oops sorry." He said blushing like mad and getting off of her. "Thanks I told Yugi to not come. Why did he?" She asked him not noticing him blushing."Guys get up here NOW!" Sam yelled. She stared to run with Yami at her heals running with her. When they got up there she yelled, "Were here." **bang bang bang** A trash can almost hit Yami but he dodged it before it hit him. Yamura saw that and lost her patience. "That's it! I had it!" She yelled. She threw her staff in the air closed her eyes and clapped her hands together and spread them apart when her wand was above her. She opened her eyes and instead of eyes that are like brown mm's with kindness and determination they were pure white with no emotion in them. She grabbed her staff that was above her and she levitated in the air with the same level of Brandon. "What's happening to her?" Yami asked when she put the staff in the air and huge Lightning bolts struck her staff then a huge bright light with the effect of an explosion. **Screaming From Sam, Yami, and knocking Brandon from being levitated in pain. When they woke up from being flown off of their feet. They saw practically everything destroyed and seeing themselves with scratches and bruises. When the smoke cleared they saw Laura still floating with lifeless eyes. When Yami got near her she dropped in his arms. "Laura wake up, wake up, wake up." He said shaking her trying to wake her up. "Please tell me she's okay? "Sam asked getting near to the two. Yami checked her pulse and said "Just a little fainting spell." They were broken out of thought when they heard "Guys help me please." Brandon asked holding his chest in pain. Sam went towards him kindly. "Laura did this to me. I hope it will work." Sam put his hands on his forehead and cleared his mind as much when he saw Brandon fall over into his arms unconscious. "Should we take them to my house?" Yami asked trying to pick her up. Well he tried to when "My gosh for a girl who is skinny is sure heavy." Sam looked as his way and snickered a little bit and said, "I know weird, huh? "He went towards him with Brandon on his back. "Here you can take Brandon and let me take Laura. Your right on one thing they're both real heavy." Sam answered when he dropped Brandon on the ground lightly as possible. They switched places and started to go home.**

**Yugis house-**

"There we go. We want answers when you wake up." Sam said sternly at the sleeping Laura. "Sam the couch is down stairs." Told Yugi after he put Sam on the roll up bed where Sam would be sleeping. How many rooms do you think he has in a small place? Don't forget his friends are there too. Most likely in Yugis room. Once the curled blonde brown streaked boy Sam left. Yugi was about to open the door till "Thanks for saving me." Laura put her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream. So she whispered as silently as possible when she said, "Hey, can we talk privately somewhere?" She didn't let him go till she felt a nod. I'm changing the rooms for Yugis friends their where Brandon and Sam are: the living room. She let him go without a glance from him he took her to his room.

Yugis room-

Once he shut the door he asked "So, what do you want to talk about?" He said turning around and sitting on his bed staring at the girl Laura. With long brown and blond streaks in her hair, dark brown eyes with a little black in them. She stared at him intently. "This couldn't wait till tomorrow?" He asked a little surprised by her reaction. "Is Yami here?" She asked seriously. "Uh, Yami? "He called looked next to him. "Yea he's right here." He said confused. She pulled her wand You know where I don't want to write it. and said, "Now I can see. Hi Yami." She said in a totally different attitude. "How on earth do you know me?" He screamed and demanded. No one can here him. Duh. "Well Sam, Brandon, and I are called Protectors. Actually I can't do this alone." She looked at them then her staff. Yamura was right next to her. Yugi and Yami both jumped onto the ceiling sticking their nails onto the ceiling. " This is Yamura she's just like you. She lived in your time and she, Brandon, and Sam are supposed to protect you from harm. They both have powers. But I have mind, talent, and lightning powers." "MIND POWERS." Yami and Yugi shouted thinking they have something to worry about. Then Yugi saw that Yami was staring at Yamura blushing a little. "Not like the Millennium items do. Mine are like see the future a little bit, read people's minds, and see what people can't see. For example I can see Yami." Yugi still had a questionable look. "A, can I speak with Yami for a second?" He asked still looking puzzled. "Sure but you probably want to get down from there." "Good point." He then dragged Yami into a corner.

In a corner-

"You like Yamura." "No I don't." Yes you do." "No." "Yes." "No" "yes" "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." No." "Yes you do admit it Yami you got a crush on Yamura. Yami I promise I won't tell anyone. "Yugi said nudging Yami in the ribs. "Fine I think I do." "That's all I want to hear." "Thank you."

In the middle of the room-

"Were back." Yugi said to the girls. "Can we have Yami?" "A, sure." (Switched places) "Yes?" "You probably want to sit down." Yami sits down. (Yamura switched places with Laura) "What if I tell you we can give you your memories back? "Yamura said to a shocked Yami.

That's it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Wait till the next chapter when he gets his memories back. Also some other cliffs too. Like about their past. How did Laura know about all of this and how did she know about Yamura and her past?

I'll write soon R&R soon

Ygosmstp


	4. The Dream of The Past

"talking" 'thought' (anime fall) authors note

I'm no Graphic Design person, I should know I'm taking a class not doing so well. Anyway that's why I did not make Yugi-Oh. I do own Laura, Sam, Brandon, their powers, and everything else that is not from the show Yugi-Oh.

The Pharaohs Protectors

Chapter 4 "The Dream of the Past"

Yugi's room-

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked confused of what she was talking about. "I can go into peoples minds and give them their memories back." Laura answered to him. "So with your mind you can give memories back?" He said trying so hard to understand what she was saying even though it was clearly said. "No I got a wand and give peoples memories back." She said sarcastically. "But I thought you already have a staff?" (anime fall from Laura) "Can we please get this over with?" Laura said with a whining voice.

"Fine what do I do?" Yami asked walking towards her. "Just touch the bolt in the middle as long as possible and I'll take you to the last days of your life." She said when he looked at her ensuring and she just gave him a smile and a nod. He blushed a bit and did as told.

He had his finger there for a minute or two but then he started to get dizzy. His eyes were getting heavier by the second he wanted to collapse but he held on till he droped to the floor literally. Yamura stopped the sparkle on the lightning bolt and picked him up and put him on his bed. "Maybe now you'll remember me my king." She whispered and kissed him on the forehead then went out the door. While walking down stairs she saw her watch and it read three in the morning. When she got down stairs she saw Laura in her transparent form sleeping on the couch. When she hit the bed Yamis dream of the past had begun.

Yamis dream of the past-

"Yami are you in there? Get out NOW!" Joey said banging on the door. "Is he out yet?" Tea said to the two guys in front of the pharaohs' doors. "No he isn't." Joey said angrily and annoyed. "Get out get out get out get out." Tea yelled and banged on the door to get him out. He opens the door and all of them burst into the door. "Hey where is he?" Tristan asked looking around. "Right here guys." He said behind the door. "Oops sorry pal." Joey said watching him get out from behind the door rubbing his nose. "I'm here are you guys happy now?" He asked getting annoyed. "Yes." All three said in unison and dragging him into the ball room. That's what I'm calling it. Alright. When he got in the whole room sang happy birthday to him. I don't know live with me here please.

In the middle of the party-

Mia came in with a lot of guys looking at her. Tristan came up to her and grabbed her before any guys could. Yami must have been the only one not looking at her. He was so bored that he was looking outside. "Yami meet your new fiancé." Tristan said walking to him with her."Fiance'!" He was shocked to hear those words. He finally figured out those long weeks what his friends were planning. "Good you understand, Mia you sit down next to him and start talking about your life." Joey said shoving her into the chair then she started to talk about her life like mad. Yami just sighed and looked outside to find someone with a strapless dress with a gold trim around her chest. He wasn't interested in Mias life so he looked at the stranger with interest. She had long brown hair with a few spikes on the end, which they were blond. She had brown eyes that can hold any emotion. He was blushing when he was looking top to bottom at her with a strong body with a tiny bit tarnish which was strange because everyone was dark skin being tanned. She was looking around to see anything suspicious when she caught him starring at her. "Psst, Joey I'm going to go out for some fresh air I'll be right back." Yami said to Joey not taking his eyes off the girl. "Do you want me to go with you?" "No that's alright it would only take a minute." He told him. "Okay be back soon." Joey told his friend. She saw him walking towards her so she had to run away. When she got to the steps she tripped and fell down the stairs without a scream but a few moans though. He saw her run when he got down the steps he saw her with a few bruises and a scratch or two. "Are you alright miss?" "Please don't call me that the names Yamura." When she got up she saw whom she was talking to. "I-I-I-I'm sorry I better go." She said quickly. He helped her up, she was about to run but he held her in place. "Thanks for helping me up." She said looking at his eyes. "No problem." He whispered when both weren't thinking they were so close they could feel each other's breath on them. They were meters away from they're lips touching. When

"Yo, Yami get your butt up here NOW!" Yelled Joey. "I'll be up there in just a second." He yelled. "Alright." Joey yelled back. "Hmm where did she go?" He said out loud looking for her. Joey obviously didn't see her. After taking one last glance around the place and saw nothing and went back inside the palace.

Inside the place-

Mia was still talking not even realizing he had been gone. "So when do you think we should have the wedding?" She said out of the blue and Yami was looking outside wondering if the she would come back. "Um hey Mai I don't think this would work out. I'm sure you're a nice girl but sorry I don't think this would work." He apologized turning to her. "JERK!" She yelled and everyone stopped and turned to them. "Figure of speech." Yami said that to everyone then they went back to whatever they were doing. Mai just stomped off. "Psst Joey can I talk to you privately?" He whispered to Joey next to him not taking his eyes off of the party. "Sure." He said to him. So they waked back outside.

In the garden-

"What's up?" Joey asked not whispering anymore. "What's up you can forget me marring that kind of woman." Yami yelled. "I take it you didn't like her?" "She's not my type anyway I already have a crush on someone." Yami said cooling down to Joey whom by which was calm. "Who?" Joey asked a little surprised and trying to hold his voice down. "Her name is Yamura, I just met her." He said his voice so low it's practically a whisper. "Oh well forget about her. You're going to marry Mia." He said trying to drag his friend up the stairs. "No I'm not! Besides I might never see her again." He said in a sad voice. "That's good now come on." He said both walking back to the party.

Behind a bush-

(Breathed after holding it) Yamura was listening in the bush and blushing of what the pharaoh said. "Yamura!" Two boys yelled at her form the behind. (Scream) She was so surprised she jumped in the arms of a boy who had spiked blond hair with brown streaks he had green and sea like blue for his eyes. "Would you let me go?" She asked looking up at the person who saved her. "Gladly." Sam literally dropped her unto the ground. "Yamura, you have done weird things in your life and I think this is the most stupid thing yet." Sam said sternly. "What's that?" She asked a little annoyed. "You having a crush on the pharaoh." A boy with blond hair with brown streaks but he had bangs that curled around his forehead and his eyes were the same but the color was blue and around was green. "I don't, I can't, and I won't. We have separate lives anyway come on lets go." She said getting up and walking away with the two at her heals.

After the party-

"You looked like you were enjoying that." Yugi said in a transparent form. He's the spirit of the puzzle now. "Yes I did." "No I didn't mean the party I meant with Yamura. (Blushing) I don't, I can't, and I won't because I don't know anything about her. So good night." He said getting into bed. "Ditto." Yugi said then retreating into the puzzle.

Next day-

"Yami wake up!" Joey yelled then opened the door to find him dressed but with a huge robe brown robe on. "I'm going into town so cover me will you?" Yami asked getting finished dressing. "Sure, I always wanted to loose my head." Joey answered sarcastically. "You won't." He said sounding sarcastic though it wasn't. Please cover me please." He asked with puppy dog eyes that Yugi taught him to do. "Alright." Joey said with an exasperated sigh. "Thank you." Joey took him to the front doors with his hand clutching his arm. "Tristan!" Joey demanded. "Yes?" "Tristan this was here walking around. Who knows what trouble he might cause." Joey said throwing Yami to him and he didn't realize it was him because of his hood covering his face. (Throwing him out loonytoon style) 'It worked.' Yami though getting up from the ground and started to walk to the market place without anyone noticing it was he.

Somewhere else where the enemy lived called Mr. Mount-

I will get you pharaoh but first get rid of those pesky protectors. (Evil laugh) He went to the palace and killed everyone but Joey and Tristan.

Okay this could go on till it hits the 6th page even then that would take you guys a month to read. Sorry this was late I have been taking 2 tests every day. So I am sorry, the next chapter will be continuing in his dream so have fun reading that. I hope you guys got Sam and Brandon. Sam with spikes and Brandon with the bangs. I'll write soon. I'll start now the new chapter. I am at least hoping to get 2 new reviews to keep going. Look for a new story that I'll put up soon so alavista baby. LOL.

Love you all lots

Ygosmstp


	5. The Battle from the Past

"Talking" 'thought' (laughing) authors note

PG 13 Don't own Yugi-Oh nor Sailor Moon. I am soooooo sorry about what Sam and Brandon look like they basically look like twins but Brandon has curled up bangs and Sam has spiked hair but they do look like twins. This is the fifth chapter reeeeeeeaaaaaaallllly hope you like it by the way it's a song chapter and it's very long just to warn you ahead of time so….enjoy.

THE PHAROHS PROTECTORS

Chapter 5 "The Battle from the Past"

Last time Mr.Mount killed everyone except Joey and Tristan whom escaped to find the pharaoh and the Protectors.

(Breathing hard) "Man where is he?" Joey yelled in frustration while running with Tristan. "How am I supposed to know?" Tristan said to him running past a figure looking at things. "Huh?" The figure saw the two running and followed behind them. (Breathing harder) "Where on earth is he? We have been looking all over the city and still no sign of him." Joey yelled collapsing with Tristan onto the sand taking a break from all of the running. They should be in Cross-Country. I'm always running in 97-degree heat. They should try it sometime"For whom you seek is right here." The figure behind him said taking his hood off. "Were looking for nobody!" They shouted together then looked up and saw who was there. (Scream) Joey screamed his head off and jumped into Tristans arms. If you seen Scooby-Doo and how Shaggy and Scooby jump into each others arms so that's how "Don't scare us like that again!" Joey said to Yami. "Me?" "Yes you but-."

Tristan was saying till a big giant hole swallowed them up. The Protectors were near by watching and hearing everything that was said. They were keeping a close watch on the Pharaoh till the hole incident. "Ready guys? Lets move." Yamura said to the two before jumping in before they could say something. "Come on we better get them before they get into trouble." Sam said. "Fine lets save Yamuras ass again." Brandon said with an exasperated sigh. They both jumped in before the mysteriously disappeared. After falling into the hole everyone woke up finding themselves in the middle of the dessert outside of the city.

"Welcome pharaoh. Nice of you to drop by. You must be real easy if you fell into a trap like all of your innocent little friends." "What?" Asked Yami in a very disgusted voice.

"Yes well Yami that's what we were trying to tell you earlier. This might come a shock to you but everyone's dead." Tristan said looking down at the ground in sadness. "NO." He said sadly out loud. "Joey Tristan! Get the pharaoh out of here we'll take care of this joker." Yamura yelled behind everyone." The Protectors are here!" Joey exclaimed looking behind them to find all three in their positions. "My name is Sam the first Protector!" Sam said with one arm across his chest with a fist and the other arm behind his back with another fist while standing. "My name is Brandon the second Protector!" Brandon said with the same pose but he was on the left when Sam was on the right. "My name is Yamura the third Protector!" She said with a Sailor Moon pose with one knee on the ground and one up. "Yamura! You, you're a Protector?" Yami exclaimed looking at her in amazement. (anime fall) "Gee did you just figure that out now?" "Yes." (Anime fall again)

"All of you don't have a chance beating me!" Mr. Mount yelled.He looks like Magneto and Scott from X-Men.

" What are you going to do, huh?" yelled Yamura to him. "I'm going to release the Shadow Realm and cover the whole Earth with its beautiful darkness." Mr. Mount sneered.

"Not when I'm around!" Yami and Yamura said in unison both of them realized what the other first said so that they both giggled and blushed. "Good bye pharaoh and all of you Protectors." Mr. Mount said with a huge black ball with purple electricity going around it and had a huge electrical blast coming from the his Dark Black Moon Staff when he aimed it at everyone. It had the same effect as a bomb.

"Look out!" Brandon yelled out. Yamura ran and jumped out of the way with Yami in her arms. Gee I wonder whom he got that from in the future. "Yamura would you please not let your personal feelings get in the way right now." Sam yelled obviously far away from the two. "Shut up Sam! Joey, Tristan, take Yami to a safe place while we take care of this joker." Yamura ordered to them. "No, if I leave you guys will surely die." Yami said in a shape of a cross on the ground with her holding his arms in place on top of him. She was looking at him while he was talking.

"It might come to that, if it does we all die with honor." She said stroking his cheek with him staring at her eyes that were so dark brown they looked black. Joey and Tristan ran up to their side grabbed Yami but had their hands around his waist just in case he tried to escape. He tried to escape but had two arms wrapped around him. "Yamura" he whispered. He saw her mouth "Sorry" To him he gave up and went with his friends taking a few more quick glances back.

"Alright are you ready for us?" All three shouted after a quick glance of the pharaoh and his friends leaving. If you ever seen the show Kim Possible than you would know the song 'I can I Can' that song would be on if this was an episode. "Yes I am ready. To kill you that is." Mr. Mount said laughing. He lifts up his staff and played Mokeau the card 'fog' " Guys where are you?" Brandon called out blindly in a thick fog. (Scream from Sam) "Sam?" He yelled running and tripping over something. He squinted so hard he almost got a headache but he realized what or whether who he tripped over.

He saw Sam's body with bloods spilling everywhere and his clothes soaked in the scarlet red liquid. "Sam, Sam, oh no, he's dead. No this is a trap." "You're so close but yet you were to late." Mr. Mount said said killing Brandon over Sam's already dead body.

Yamura kept turning around till she heard another scream that sounded like Brandon's. She turned around one more time and saw two figures that look like her partners in a ghostly form. "Yamura don't give up the world is counting on you." Sam said. "We'll always be here for you no matter what." Brandon said when they disappeared the fog lifted. She saw their bodies with blood turning the golden sand to pure red.

Mr. Mount was about to attack her but failed for she saw what was going on. "You jerk as long as I am around you'll never rule this earth!" She yelled pulling out her Lightning Bolt staff. "Oh really? Then get ready, I'm going to give a slow and painful death. Good bye Yamura!" He yelled shooting out more power from his staff.

Here I am standing in the night

"Lightning star power." She whispered lifting her staff in front of her.

My Crescent wand the only light.

Alone against my darkest fears

But I sense my friends are near

I'll draw from each power I need

The evil Queen we will defeat

(growl) I won't let you win you witch. My friends are counting on me.

Give me the strength to carry on

"I need your help please, please help me. "White balls of blue lightning all over the place from her staff to Brandon and Sam helping her. "Light star power." Sam yelled. "Fire star power." Brandon yelled out. "Lightning bolt star power." Yamura yelled out too then there was a huge explosion.

With all our love we can't go on

Only together we face the fight

Nothing can stand against our might

"I thank you my friends." She whispered while losing energy.

With all our strength the battles won

"We tried, and we might have failed but now we got honor thanks to you my friends."

With all our love we can't go wrong

We have the strength to carry on

Palace-

Yami watching all of it from the covering his eyes from the explosion of light to her loosing energy. 'From that I don't think the Protectors made it.' Yugi said. 'I don't think so either.' 'You know what we need to do don't you?' 'Yes lets do it before someone else gets hurt.' "They couldn't beat him." He said sadly to Joey and Tristan that were right behind him. "They tried to beat him but didn't make it." He finished. "Then should we get more Protectors?" Joey asked stupidly.

"No, now I have to face him and wish for the best." "Okay catch you later make sure you get rid of him, bye bye." Tristan said pushing Yami out the door with a sweatdrop. "Tristan that's our only pharaoh!" Joey yelled pointing at the door. (Hands on his face screaming from Tristan) They both ran to the door looking in every direction to catch any sight of him. "Hey where is he?" Joey asked. "How should I know." Tristan countered. He must run real fast?

in the dessert-

Poison was going through Yamura's veins. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I guess this is my destiny." She said taking her last breath and collapsing so what everyone thought.

"What's this? The little shrimp is back for more?" Mr. Mount insulted to Yami when he got there. Yami saw what was going on. He saw black and purple wind everywhere he knew what was about to happen he was starting to summon the Shadow Realm to cover the Earth. "Well I guess it's a good thing, at least I'll finally get rid of you. Oh by the way did I mention your friends are all gone? The ones that took you into the palace to be safe? I guess that wasn't a safe place after all." (Once Yami left Mr. Mount magically killed Joey and Tristan.)

Sorry I forgot he already told everyone his name. "You haven't killed everyone yet." "Oh really? After your gone my plan to dominate this world will proceed." (evil laugh) Yami didn't realize the monster behind him was the 'BEWD' Blue Eyes White Dragon behind him. "Watch out! (Huff huff huff huff huff)" Yamura was barely alive running to save her pharaoh from the BEWD because he had no idea.

She had so little energy left that she pushed him out of the BEWD's whit lightning. "YAMURA!" HE yelled not believing his eyes of her getting hit instead of him by the white lightning. "Nooooooo." He yelled more and catching her before she died. "Ugh, Yami, it's you, it's you who must save the world, and I want you to know that, I'll always be there for you." "Yamura, don't go, I need you please don't go, please don't, please." He was crying of what was happening. "Awwwww isn't that sweet. This little moment is giving me cavities." He snarled.

"That's it. Your finished!" Yami yelled in disgust. He had so much fury that he slapped his hands together and took them apart slowly. Right there was all of the millennium items going around him. He chanted a spell so they lifted higher and started to glow really bright. He kept on chanting till it made the Imperial Millennium Staff.

"You will pay for everyone you hurt." Yami said with his eyes pure white and floating in the air because of his powers and so both were in the Shadow Realm. The BEWD countless of times tried to kill the pharaoh but didn't succeed because he had a barrier surrounding him. The Imperial Millennium Staff kind of looks like a huge staff with the puzzle on top with the point facing the opponent.

(Growl) "I need help." Said Yami after attacking Mr. Mount with their powers colliding with each other with his energy going down. The staff was just to powerful for him to handle it. "Don't worry we got your back." Joey said taking a hold of the staff in a ghostly transparent form. 'Joey?' Yugi said holding onto the staff. "We'll always be here for you, no matter what." Tea said with Tristan next to her and that he just hummed 'yes'. "Were going to help you no matter what." Sam said next to Joey. "Right now it can't end this way." Yamura reminded who was right next to him. Brandon did the same what Tristan did whom was next to Joey. 'Everyone's here' Yugi exclaimed. "Thank you." Yami said quietly. "Lets go!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"What this can't be happening you should be loosing energy not gaining." Mr. Mount exclaimed. Everyone concentrated on their own special powers and all of their energy. The IMS Imperial Millennium Staff had so much energy the tip of the puzzle was a baby pink color but while it was being aimed it was a huge bright light. Kind of like Sailor Moon when she defeated Queen Beryl "His eyes were still white but seeing that he destroyed Mr. Mount he said, "Thank you my friends. On the behalf of all of Egypt, you loose, black magic attack."

Yami cried out and released all of the energy and so the whole staff exploded sending him flying out of the air and into their original selves. The puzzle exploded into different pieces keeping the pharaohs life energy stored in it. His eyes were no longer pure white but a dark brownish black color. If you saw Sailor Moon R how she reacted when she died he did the same. When he hit the ground he immediately grabbed Yamuras hand and said, "Good bye Yamura" "Good bye Yami." In Yugi's mind after that was said for their last words Yami and Yugi both hooked their arms together and falling into complete darkness and screaming for what their life is worth. When they hit the ground they both slept soundly finally.

7:00 A.M in the future-

"LAURA WAKE UP NOW!" Brandon said pushing her down more on the guest bed. "What what what?" She asked confusingly half asleep. "Where am I, what are you doing here, what's going on, and would please tell me everything what you know and speak in English not everything that sounds like gibberish." Brandon exclaimed to a still half-asleep Laura. (Scream) Laura finally realized everyone was looking at her and so she dug her nails into the ceiling in fright. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME? KILL ME?" She yelled on top of her lungs. "Sorry" Joey said in a quieter tone than what Brandon did and Laura were doing. "We just want to know what's happening?" Tea asked starring at Laura still on the ceiling. "Okay I guess I have to tell." She took a deep breath till "Oh I forgot is Yugi still asleep?" She asked dropping onto the bed.

"Yea, why?" Joey asked bobbing his head up and down by all of the bounces she did on the bed. "WHAT HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO!" She exclaimed so loud it could have shook the house to bits. "Tristan can you give me my bag right there that would be great. Thanks." "My gosh what do you have in here? Bricks?" He said trying so hard to take the bag to her. "No and none of your business." She opened her bag and took out a blow horn."If I knew you had that I would have waken you up with that." Sam exclaimed. "No you wouldn't." "No I wouldn't" He repeated after her. "He wouldn't but I would have." "I know you would have but if you will excuse me I have to wake up someone." She said leaving the room with her blow horn to Yugi's room.

This is a very long chapter. It's six pages long. The last chapter is about three pages long. That would be nine pages. The next chapter would be very abnormal. So I would love to hear from you. The song is from Sailor Moon its called 'Carry On'. One of my favorites from the sound track. If you're not a fan oh well you'll live. I am going to put a new story up called 'Heart f War' so check it out when you have a chance. Love to hear from you on that story especially if you're in the military. If you don't know what I am talking about just click on my bio and the story if there's any errors I want to hear from you guys. Review please and sorry if this was late.

Love all

YgosmstP


	6. The Legend

"Talking" 'thought' (begging) [authors note

PG 13 Love Yugi-Oh but don't own it.

THE PHARAOHS PROTECTORS

'The Legend'

Once she left everyone had sweatdrops on their heads.

Upstairs-

(blow) (scream) Yugi got woken up from the blow horn and he stuck his nails into the wall and hung there. "What are you trying to do kill me!" He yelled on top of his lungs still on the ceiling. "No but glad you're awake, you weren't supposed to be sleeping till eight. You were supposed to wake up at seven." "Well I'm sorry if I'm tired, it's not like I fall asleep past three in the morning." He then fell on the bed. "Sorry you didn't have to come with me and Sam last night." "I had to." "No you didn't I told you to stay here. Anyway like I said glad your up everyone is down stairs so-" she looked down to find herself also in pajamas and kept looking at herself up and down. "Both of us have to change so I'll see you later."

"Wait Laura." "Yea?" "You have another spirit inside of you right?" "Yea." "Can Yami talk to her?" "Uhhhh now?" "Yea." "Aaa I guess just a sec." She then looked like she was sleeping but actually talking to Yamura in her head.

'Yamura? Yamura are you in here?' 'Yes?' 'Do you want to talk to Yami?' 'Do I have to?' 'I guess not, just a sec.' (scream) "Yami, what are you trying to do kill me?" Laura yelled because he was right in her face. "Laura?" "No I'm an evil spirit that wants to take over the world." "Evil spirit?" (anime fall) "Yamura doesn't really want to talk to you now, so anything else?" "Please ask her one more time." "Alright." 'Yamura?' 'Yes?' 'Bye.'

'What hey wait.' Laura pushed Yamura into her body so Yami can talk to her. She opened her eyes to see Yami right in front of her. "Hey you what's up?" "Why didn't you want to talk to me?" "Didn't feel like talking to anyone right now." "Laura pushed you into this didn't she?" "Yea. So how does it feel getting your memories back?" "Great thank you." "No problem." "So you're a Protector huh?" "Yes I am is that alright with you?"

"I guess just be careful." "Alright." Then there was a huge silence between them. They just kept starring at each other's eyes for a minute or two. After that they kept coming closer and closer till they were inches apart taking small steps at a time. When Yami got closer he put both of his hands on the sides of her face. They looked at each other till their lips connected. Yami made the first move first she then returned the kiss when she did he swept his tongue inside her mouth. She was surprised then she did the same and he was surprised. She moved the puzzle to the side, then leaned into his chest more. His hands were still on her face till she moved closer then he slid his hands without moving them off her body exploring a bit till he reached her hips where hugged her tightly. She removed her hands from his arms and put them around his neck. They didn't know that they were being watched from the door.

Outside the door-

Tea, Tristan, Joey, Rebecca, and Brandon were listening through the door but Sam was looking through the door key. "I can't believe Laura is doing this she barely knows this guy." Sam said gritting his teeth. "Yugi is a nice guy, she'll be fine. Anyway what are the two doing anyway?" Joey asked looking at him. "Well they just went to first base but she didn't flinch when he slid his hands down her body. Truthfully I never thought Laura would do that." Sam said and Joey just sweat dropped. "Get him/her out of there!" Tea said him and Rebecca said her. "Ssssshhhhhh were listening here." Tristan said trying to hush them. They stopped talking when they stopped kissing.

Back in the room-

(Whispering) "Yamura." "Yes?" "Why didn't you tell me that we were in love?" "I thought you wanted to find out for yourself, hmm." He then lifted her chin and they did what they just did with his hand on her hip and the other under her chin. 'Okay you can stop now, I hope you know that's my tongue you're using.' Ygui said in their mind. "I guess we should go." Yamura said still whispering. "I guess we should." They said that with here foreheads against each other looking down at the floor.

He let go of her and she walked to the door. "She's coming she's coming move move, move." Sam said ordering everyone out because they were all in a knot rushing to get off the door. (open) "Ugh." They all said falling into the room in a file. "Were you guys eavesdropping? Let me guess, yes." "Yes, yes we were and you have a lot of explaining to do and glad we were." Sam said furious. Yamura slapped her hand on her forehead and shaking her head while he was talking. "Fine Rebecca out!" She ordered her out then Rebecca mumbled something under her breath. "Gee when ever she bugs us at least we know who to call." Joey said watching her go out the door. "Shut up Jo." "Here let me explain." Yami offered and when he did everyone looked confused.

"Can you explain all of that in English." Sam and Brandon asked and everyone did an anime fall. "I have two souls in the both of us. I am not Laura but my name is Yamura and his name is Yami he's the other soul of Yugi and were from the past precisely 5,000 years ago to defend the future. Laura has had this necklace since she was little. She thought she could grow pumpkins out of seeds after they have been cooked." (everyone laughs) 'Hey I was young what did you expect from a little kid?' 'Hun you were six.' 'Whatever.'

"Anyway while she was digging in her back yard she found the chain of the Lightning bolt necklace. When she put it on it triggered the link and that's how it all began. The Bolt itself is just the final touch that adds more power and contains the memory of everyone's." Everyone looked at her and Sam was the first to talk. "Okay now I'll believe in anything so works for me." (They changed to Laura then she screamed) "What's wrong?" Rebecca asked walking in to see if everything was alright. "I'm late s'cuse me." She said trying to get through everyone and running out the door to get changed quickly and ran out the door.

Later in the day-

"Hey Brandon, Sam guess what?" Rebecca yelled running towards them when they were sights seeing. "What's that?" Sam asked barely acknolowging her there. "I found out where Laura is working." "Where?" Brandon said with the same attitude as Sam. "She's working as a waitress in a new restraunt wanna come?" Rebecca asked getting excited.

"Ooooohhhhhhh I got to see this come on Brandon, this would be my sight seeing for the day." Sam said dragging Brandon.

At the new café-

The three have been looking around for an hour and a half and getting real hungry and found a café near bye and went in. "Man I'm hungry." Sam said holding his stomach.

"Sorry boys for not remembering what café it was." Rebecca said apologetically.

What is the weakest thing in the world?

Even so, it exists to protect the two

"Laura?" Brandon, Sam, and Rebecca asked all together and sweat dropping. They saw a girl standing and singing on a stage with a sexy waitress's outfit on. It was all black with a small white apron around her waist. The skirt was really small with a slit that went up the thigh, which looked like a cheerleader's skirt.

Outside-

"Huh isn't that Rebecca, Brandon, and Sam?" Tea asked across the street seeing them going inside. "Yea, I wonder what they are doing here?" Joey asked looking in the direction she was looking at. "Probably going to eat?" Tea said to Joey with a smile.

"Come on guys let's join them." Yugi said to everyone. They all nodded to that and walked across the street. "It would be funny if we meet Laura here too?" Tristan said walking in. 'Yugi there's Yamura can we switch places?' 'Sure.' (switch)

Because there's as much of it as there are stars above

I wanted to hear it from your voice.

"Five." They said in unison to the guy up front. "Were full now but if you want you can wait for-" "Their with us sir." Sam said to them. "That's no problem. Follow me." He said and everyone followed. He gave them a seat on the second level. [If you been to those Red Lobster restaurants with the second level I meant those. He gave them the menus and went off to the front. They were listening to the music till it was done.

So tell me its love

Tell me that it really is love

Even if the two are like unknown flowers

Yami was thinking from the words what they did earlier and what happened in the past and how somehow the words connected to the other Protectors or him and her.

To fall in love…

To become very strong

Because I want you to feel the same thing

…a small, fragile love.

When she was done everyone was cheering and Tristan was whistling at the end. "Thank you, make sure you tip your waiters and waitresses well especially you seven up there. I want a huge tip." She said then leaving the stage.

Five minutes later-

"Hi sorry to keep you waiting." Laura came back in different clothes on. She had a note pad in her hand; she had a real mini skirt that was silver that was kinda floaty, and she had a white button down shirt with a ruffle on both sides of the buttons. "Well I would like-."

Tristan said ordering till they heard a dark and cold voice behind them. "Well if it isn't the little pit crew." "Which tire of your limo Kaiba, do you want us to inflate first? We can do it in a Jif." Joey said still looking at the menu. "Why don't you just sit and lie down you lousy mutt." He said coldly. "I'll give you a mutt, better yet yea I would like to order a knuckle sandwich for rich boy here." Joey said getting up from his seat holding his fist in front. "Joey." Tea and Yugi said trying to pull him down into his seat. "No fighting you guys." Laura said to the two. [Yes the two of them switched back "I'm getting the feeling you two don't like each other so you can come with me and bye guys." She said going away from the table with kaiba and Mokuba following at her heels. "Bye Laura." They all said in unison.

Kaiba's table-

"Here you go and I'll be back in a little bit." She said handing the menus to the two.

Back to the gang's table-

While Laura was gone the gang talked to Brandon and Sam about their Spring break. Joey noticed Yugi was talking to Yami but it looked like he was starring out in space. Yamura came back seeing Joey trying to wake him up. She said: "Hold his mouth shut and nose and he should wake up from his daze." Joey did as he was told there was a big gulp after a moment or two he closed his eyes and Joey let go then he was able to get air.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME?" He yelled at Joey. "I like that, I'm up for it." "Gee thanks Laura." He said calming down and everyone laughed then she moved to Kaiba's table with them talking about the music business. "Gee you remembered that but you couldn't remember where she worked?" Brandon asked to a blushing Rebecca because she was talking about microphones and CD's how they mixed with a singer's voice. "SHUT UP!" She yelled and everyone ordered and had a good meal.

8:00 P.M closing the café-

Laura has been trying to lock up for the past ten minutes till she finally got it and started to go home. She started to run when she realized what time it was. "I am soooo late and whoa-."

Someone grabbed her in an alley way not showing his face. "Who are you and what do you want?" She snarled at the men they came out with long jackets that reach to their knees but their hoods were covering their faces. "You know what we want, Protector, and we will get it no matter what." Said one of them coming closer to her. "Sorry you hooded freaks but I'm keeping it. Well then since that's settled you should be on your way then." [They are talking about the Lightning Bolt staff. They were chanting something in Egyptian they opened their hands to reveal a small purple ball with blue electricity around it. Laura already had her staff out ready to attack. Before the man threw it she ran towards him with great speed. "Lightning Bolt power!" She yelled hitting the guy in the stomach, which gave off unbelievable light. After that his stomach was lit up like sword slash in his stomach where he got hit. He screamed and disappeared like a dual monster after gotten hit. Laura not even flinching to look back looked at the others standing in front of her. "Lightning Ground Power!" She yelled hitting the ground with her staff and greenish blue light went through the ground hitting every one of them and disappeared like the other guy.

(Evil laugh) "The first Protector is finally mine!" Mr. Mount said he pulled a trap card and chains grabbed her arms to ankles. "Hey wait, what's going on?" She then screamed for help when the chains dragged her into the ground without anybody hearing her screams. With the enemy still laughing.

[Man that was long to write I hope this satisfies you guys it took me forever. Having a interesting Spring Break so far. Isn't weird that the story is about Spring Break and I'm on one? Well I hope I can write more soon. Don't worry I will still update as soon as possible.

Love YgosmstP


	7. Kidnapped

"talking" 'thought' (cough) authors note

"talking" 'thought' (cough) authors note

'The Pharaohs Protectors'

Chapter 7 'Kidnapped'

"Hi Solomon is Laura there?" "No she isn't is something the matter?" "No, and her father is quite worried about her. If you see her tell her were looking for her." Yugi hearing this that Laura was missing that he had to do something. "Hey grandpa I pretty sure she is at Tea's house." He said interrupting Rebecca's grandfather and his own grandfather's conversation. "Oh Author I got word from Yugi that she is over at Tea's house." "O.k thank you so much." "Uh huh good bye." **hung up** "Hey grandpa I'm going over to Joey's house to spend the night." "Alright."

Yugi's room-

"Hi Joe. I'm gonna sleep over at your house tonight is that alright?" "Yea, sure Yug. Why what's wrong?" "I'll tell you later meet me at the park in a hour." "Alright." He then hung up the phone and called Tea, Tristan, Sam, and Brandon up and said where to meet. After the calls he ran out the door after saying good bye to his grandfather.

At the park around 10:00 P.M-

"So Yug what's the beef?" asked Joey once everyone was there. "Some one is missing." Yugi said with Yami in a ghostly form next to him. "Well then maybe we should call Laura to help us search for this person." He just shook his head and hands meaning wrong people to bring up to Joey. "Oh it's-ouch." Tristan was about to say till Tea elbowed his ribs.

'You know he is right we should call her up and ask if she can assist us.' Yami said in his mind. "No we don't need her missing that's the last thing we need." He told the group.

"We will all meet back about an hour, alright?" "Ounce everyone left they figured out who was missing after Joey asked Tea and she whispered in his ear who. They all turned different directions and ran.

Down town same time-

(scream) "Ugh." Laura with all her might and loosing energy fast when Mr.Mount cut her again from a shadow blast making more blood trickle down her body. She was in a cell type place with her blood scattered every where on the walls, floor, and ripped pieces of clothing that opened to more cuts and severe dark bruises. With her blood staining the place it also smelled real bad.

"Come on tell me where are they?" He asked snickering at her wounded body demanding in a rash tone. "If I did I would never tell so get off my case." She said in one of her deadliest tone of voices she had that made her throat hurt. "You know I can kill you but what fun is that I'll do that-." "later when I capture the other two and get back at the pharaoh." She said finishing his sentence.

"Smart one aren't you?" He said coming nearer to her and grabbing her chin that was scratched up. "Shut up and get a breath mint." She said about to bite him. Once he stood up he kicked her in the stomach she gave one last breath before she past out.

During the hour on the street-

'So Yugi who exactly are we waiting for?' Yami asked in their mind. 'I have a friend and his new girl friend is missing.' 'Oh? Since when did you get a new friend than those three musketeers?' "You better be thank me for this." He mumbled making it so low not even Yami could hear.

Where Mr.Mount is with Laura-

It has been an hour since the group has split up. Laura has been holding her knees up to her chest and rocking back and forth. Dried blood was sticking to her skin and fresh blood was still trickling down her bruised up skin. She was mad and sad at the same time but she just couldn't cry even though tears were welling up in her eyes "Aww such a pretty face shouldn't look like that. Let me get you out of your misery." Said Mr. Mount towering over her and she looked at him scared in her eyes. He raised his hand and a purple glow went around her. She immediately closed her eyes and fell unconscious while holding her knees and tears stopped going down her cheeks after a minute or two of just lying down. He smirked with pleasure then went out of the cell.

Once he got out of the cell and into the next room he saw his men come in. "Let me go, you freaks and let me guess you're the ones who captured Laura!" A burst of yelling came from behind them. "Where do you want him, sir?" Said one of his men. Mr. Mount's hench men took the spiked hair Sam to where Laura was with him fighting their tight grip.

They threw him inside the cell where the body of Laura was. He sat up with out even seeing Laura after being thrown in. He ran to the bars and yelled at the retreating figures. "Let me out, will you!" He said banging and shaking the bars. "Check your friend. It looks like she has more problems than you are in now." One man said turning back seeing the emerald eye boy stop and his pupils turning into dots. He swiftly turned his head really quick and cracked it. "LAURA!" He screamed on top of his lungs and then ran to her side shaking, slapping, and crying out her name but still she did not wake. He didn't realize Mr. Mount was behind him on the other side of the cell.

"Don't worry that's just her body there and you'll never be able to wake her." He snapped his head to the direction of the darkness. His eyes were so narrow and glared at him making sure he would shut up. "What?" "That's just her body there, here she is in the flesh." He said again and moving to the side for him to see a little girl around four years old. From the moment he laid eyes on the little girl he knew it was her. "Laura, what on earth are you doing? Fight him!" He yelled at the girl who looked like she was in a daze, just in another world not hearing a word from his lips.

"She can't hear you, as hard as you try she will look at you and everyone else her enemy." He said smirking to the boy in front of him. "Laura, you can over come this evil. You have over came everything that crossed your path. Remember what some people did? They made bets on how long you would last or if you would make it or not! Remember me? Sure we weren't friends when we were younger but we became friends in the end. Can't you hear me?" "I do but all I hear and see is a guy that needs to die." She said in a venomous voice and her eyes were practically black from her glare and the darkness. Mr. Mount just chuckled at the frightened Sam in front of him. "You may go find your friends and spread evil every where you go my number one slave." He said turning to her she nodded and said,

"Yes, sir," and she left without a look back. Once she left Sam got tortured just as bad as Laura did. When Mr. Mount put his hand out and the same light covered Sam but before he passed out he said something after Mr. Mount left. "Laura, it's up to you to find goodness in you." After that he was knocked out with blood marks all over from the wall next to his friend's marks but her body was next to his.

At 11:30 one hour later at the park-

"Did you find her?" Tea asked seeing a worn out Joey running her way. Yugi, Tristan, and Brandon ran to them before hearing his answer. "Did you guys find her?" Yugi asked out of breath like the others and bending down to catch his breath. "No, did you?" Joey asked after catching his breath. "Nada." Tristan said looking at the others. "Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure she'll turn up soon." Brandon said calmly. "I'm more worried about Yami when he finds out." 'I hope you have another friend named Yami.' Yami said through their mind link. 'No and stop listening.' Ygui scolded. Before he can say another word they heard someone say. "Well if it isn't the great five." "Who is that? Show yourself." Joey commanded angrily while the others were looking around.

The person jumped down from the tree from behind them giving them a start. They turned around a little scarred not expecting what's going to happen. Once they saw who it was they all gasped at the site.

Done done done. Wait till you hear who it is in the tree! I know I know this chapter was really boring. Next one would capture more of your attention.

YGOSMSTP


End file.
